


Midnight Rider

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker AU, Bikers Are Awesome, Implied Past Abuse, Implied past Sam/Lucifer, M/M, Multi, Stalking, background sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jack's being stalked by his biological father.  Thankfully, he has some angels in his corner.





	Midnight Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Free Space
> 
> Written for SPN Rare Pair Bingo  
> Square: Samandriel
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Adam
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Biker AU

The 3 AM phone calls sucked, but Samandriel was always careful to blame them on the people who were actually responsible, not the kids who called him. This time, it was Jack Kline, a young boy whose sperm donor really needed to be put away for stalking but, unfortunately, had connections. Luckily, Jack did, too. “Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”

“I woke up to go to the bathroom, and I looked out the window, and I saw Lucifer across the street.” Lucifer wasn’t the evil bastard’s actual name, but it made for the perfect nickname. “Dad’s calling Adam, and Uncle Dean’s already heading for his bike. Can you…?”

“Be there in ten, Jack. Just stay out of sight. Sam can keep an eye on him for you. Where’s Castiel?”

“Still not back from getting his dad moved into assisted living. Lucifer doesn’t usually come by when Father’s around. Dad’s terrified of him, so he doesn’t mind Dad, but Father…”

“Yeah, I know, Jack. Your father’s pretty badass. Your dad, too.” The fact that Sam hadn’t thrown Jack to the wolves – wolf, but who cared – was proof of that. Sam had been one of Lucifer’s past victims. The worst of them that Samandriel knew of. “I’ve gotta get the call out. If you want someone to stay on the line with you…”

“No, that’s okay, Dad’ll be finished talking to Adam soon and he can keep me from being scared. I got a picture this time. We have proof that Lucifer was here.”

“Risky. I appreciate it, but you know we don’t mind tangling with the cops over some noise disturbance if it means you’re safe.”

“I know. Especially with Dad’s friend and Uncle Dean’s friends in there. Still, this just makes it easier, and I’m pretty sure Lucifer didn’t notice.”

“All right. See you soon.” Samandriel hung up and grabbed his radio, sending out an alert to all the Angels in the area.

 

They met up with Dean and Adam around the corner from the end of Jack’s street. Only eight, but more were on standby in case things got rough. This was more than enough show of force to scare Lucifer, or should be. Lucifer didn’t exactly scare easily. They took off two at a time – Adam and Dean in front, as they were the ones closest to Jack. Samandriel was in the last group, with Kevin. Kevin was still new to this, and didn’t exactly strike fear yet. As Samandriel had the nickname ‘Most Adorable Biker’, it was a natural fit.

They were also the ones to stay behind when Lucifer headed out. The other six were better at scaring; Samandriel and Kevin were better at comforting. “Jack. Sam. He try anything?” Kevin asked.

Jack ran over to hug Samandriel. “Other than watching us, no. Not that I know of.”

“There was more to it.” Sam put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “He had his phone out, and a couple times it looked like he was taking video or pictures. Not sure what he was recording, but somehow I doubt it was taking pictures so he could remember his son without having to go stalk him.”

“Huh. Something for the cops to figure out,” Kevin said. “When does Cas get back?”

“Another three days, unless something goes horribly wrong or right. They’re still arguing over what of Michael’s stuff to move or to sell or to have the kids take. Castiel’s afraid Balthazar and Zachariah might start throwing punches.”

That sounded about right for his cousins. Any time those two got together, there was always the risk of punches being thrown. “All right. We’ll get patrols set up through the neighborhood, make sure someone’s around so you don’t get blindsided by Lucifer again.”

“Should I get a message to Jody?” Sam asked.

Samandriel shrugged, glancing pointedly at his bike. “It’s the middle of the night. Somehow, I expect the cops will be finding out one way or another.”

 

Sure enough, by the time Dean and Adam made it back, they had news for Dean to report. “Balthazar and Anna are dealing with the cops. Luckily, we got Donna – when the call came in, she figured it was this as soon as she heard the neighborhood. She sent us on back. Everything good here?”

“Yeah, but you should probably plan on spending the night anyway,” Sam said. Samandriel bit his lip to keep from laughing. Adam didn’t even try to hide his snort. Dean was almost certainly not leaving until Castiel got back.

“You coming with us, Alfie?” Adam asked.

“Telling you my middle name was a mistake,” Samandriel grumbled. Upon meeting him, Adam had immediately declared that his half-brother had dibs on being called Sam, Mandy sounded too girly, Samandriel was too long, and Sammy was a twelve-year-old’s name, not a grown man, and demanded a middle name to call his new friend. Why Adam couldn’t go with Al, or even Alfred and the thousands of Batman jokes that would come with it, well, Adam could be a dick sometimes.

“That wasn’t an answer,” Kevin teased.

Samandriel rolled his eyes. Did they really need an answer? Any time they got called out in the middle of the night like this, he needed his boyfriends to help hold off the nightmares if he wanted to get any sleep. By morning, he’d be back to preferring having his space, but for tonight… “You know the answer’s yes, idiots. Dean, Sam, you guys got this?”

“Yep. Go on, dudes, get some sleep. And thanks,” Dean said. The three collected hugs from Jack before getting on their bikes and heading out.


End file.
